Baba Yaga
by blackpotter132416
Summary: Baba Yaga trains puck to become a warlock.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry bout the last story Thanks Laura btw! I deleted it. Yay! Okay this is my first kinda-fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm

Chapter one

Baba Yaga

Puck's pov

I was woken from my beauty sleep at around six in the morning. As I trudged to the door my footie pajamas dragged on the ground. When I opened the door Baba Yaga's house was at the front door. So was Baba Yaga!

As she walked in the front door- without permission- she sniffed me. "Whoa! A little too close lady!" I exclaimed. "I'll get as close as I want, seeing as you're my apprentice for the next eight days." "What?" I asked. But before she could answer Sabrina came downstairs. "Whuzzupwit- she stopped when she saw Baba Yaga. Sabrina screamed. Granny came rushing downstairs with Jake now. "Oh Baba glad you could make it I haven't told Puck about our arrangement yet. "Obviously." Baba muttered. "Puck you are going to train with Baba because she thinks you have the potential to become a warlock.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peeps I know I update pretty fast.

Disclaimer: you know the drill

Chapter two

The island of waalm

Sabrina pov

Puck was leaving! Woo hoo!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was amazing no waking up with glop grenades next to her bed, no spiders, no whoopee cushions!!!

Puck pov

A whole eight days with that woman! I pretend to think that she is cool but really she scares me-a lot.

And on an island called waalm it sounded like she made it up! I could die. She might eat me as soon as we were on the island! I didn't want to be eaten! "Please take Sabrina! Not me!" I said. "Now Puck, you know very well that Sabrina is addicted." Granny reprimanded me.

Sabrina pov

He was trying to stick ME with Baba Yaga! I couldn't believe it. That-that-that grr! He was so bad that there wasn't a word in my vocabulary to describe it! It was so mean of him even meaner than usual.

Puck pov

Sabrina looked like a kicked puppy. It was really sad so I did the first thing that came to mind. I put my arm around her shoulders.

It was so natural that I didn't notice everyone staring at us at first. Then daphne put her palm in her mouth and bit down- hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! R and R peeps

Disclaimer: I think I would know if I was a guy.

___________________________________________chapter3

Gone to waalm

___________________________________________Sabrina pov

Everyone was staring! It was so embarrassing Daphne was practically eating her hand so I pulled out from under puck's arm. He looked really hurt then said to Baba Yaga "I'll be in the car." Everyone was staring at me so I figured that was my queue to go apologize. I felt so bad! I ran out to the car to get puck and apologize. But when I got there Puck had locked all of the doors. So I said through the window "Hey can we talk about this?" Puck must have heard me because I heard a click. I opened the door and got in. "Look I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but there was a lot of pressure with everyone staring. "I understand." Puck said quietly. Then he kissed me! It was actually really nice. So I kissed back. When we pulled away we both looked like tomatoes. Suddenly Baba yelled "Ok lets get moving we don't have all day!" I realized that she was inside the house when she was yelling.

Oh my gosh! They had wanted to give us privacy! What had they expected? A soppy farewell scene? I hopped out of the car as I said "have a great time and be back soon."

Puck pov

I had expected her to punch me but she hadn't. She had kissed back! I felt like singing but I didn't because that would be cheesy. While Baba Yaga or It as I had come to call her drove. I simply sat in the back and thought about what we were going to do. Maybe I was going to learn how to turn things into frogs! That would be fun to use on Sabrina. When we got to the island I gasped.

Ps I forgot to say that the island is within the barrier.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know that my story sux but i'm having fun writing it. Oh yeah I forgot to mention: Puck is 4016 Sabrina is 16 Daphne is12

Disclaimer: ME NOT MICHAEL BUCKLEY

Chapter4

Missing you

Spov

I missed Puck. It had been 3 days and I missed him already. I missed the way that whenever I walked into a room his eyes would trace the contours of my body. I missed his bright green eyes and his gorgeous blond hair that flopped over one eye. I couldn't deny it to myself anymore. I wanted him. But I still would deny it to any one else that asked. So I decided that today I would go to granny and ask if letters would get to Puck.

So I trudged downstairs and went to granny who was currently fixing breakfast. "Granny if I wrote a letter to Puck would you be able to send it for me?" "Of course libeling." Granny replied.

I ran back up to my room and immediately got started on the letter.

Dear Puck

Hi how is your training going? I miss you- a lot. ? Ok there's no denying it I don't know if you feel the same way but- well do I really need to say it? Anyway please write back. Tell me if you feel that way too.

Love,

Sabrina

Sabrina slowly folded the letter and put it in the envelope. She ran downstairs and gave granny the letter but granny told her to tell Uncle Jake to mail it. So Sabrina gave the letter to Uncle Jake and he used some magic powder to mail it to Puck.

Ppov

The island was so weird looking! It had purple trees! Anyway we walked up a hill into a little shack where Baba Yaga showed me my room. We did a little training. At the end of our study thing I could, get this turn people into FROGS! Apparently we were going to have a big test at the ends of the eight days so Baba Yaga had sent me up to my room to study. As I sat down missing Sabrina I was hit by a flying- letter? On the front it said Sabrina! Oh! She sent me a letter. Well who could resist the trickster king? I opened and read it. So she'd come out of denial! Finally! I immediately wrote one back.

Dear Sabrina,

Glad you're out of denial. You couldn't resist me for long, of course! I miss you too.

Love puck

Now I took her letter out of the envelope and put mine in to it. I sent it out the window then I began to trace the word love in Sabrina's letter.

Hey I know my story sux! Just don't read it please! Seriously! Stop now! Lots of mushy gunk! Love letters and crap in the near future.

Bye!

- Sucky writer


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baacck! Hey! So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have writers block. I know that it isn't that good anyway. I'm thinking about killing puck off in my next chapter. BTW I'm a girl NOT a guy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters G!

___________________________________________chapter 5

Mushy love letters

___________________________________________ Puck's pov

Whoa! I was thrown back by a blast of magic from Baba's wand. "Fight back!" She said.

"You will fall on your knees before the trickster king!" I yelled. "Face my wrath!" She sent a laughing spell my way but I sent it back. I wasn't expecting her to send the same spell back again. I fell to my knees in a fit of giggles. "I win fairy" Baba said. I quickly cast a counter curse and jumped up shouting, "Abbibleipski"! It was a curse that bound your hands to each other.

Baba didn't expect that! I thought triumphantly. But then I was swept off my feet. Baba was casting spells left and right with her teeth around her wand. "Smart move fairy, but not smart enough." "You haven't seen smart, I said, until you've seen me."

Suddenly I waved my wand but before I could cast a spell Baba yanked the wand out of my hand and pinned me down. "I win." She said. With her breath in my face she told me, "You're getting better fairy." "You haven't seen anything" I told her. She just laughed.

Daphne pov

I was so going to rub this in her face when Puck got back! But for now I didn't because Sabrina was so depressed. I knew that they had a thing for each other! When Puck got back I was going to have some FUN!

Sabrina pov

I had been trying to hide it but I missed Puck. I had to be Daphne's big sister. I had to be strong for her.

I knew that Daphne knew that I and Puck were- were- wait what are we? DATING!? I really didn't know. Hmm? I would have to ask. I walked downstairs for dinner and I checked the calendar like I did at every meal.

Four more days I thought. I didn't think that eight days would be that long but it was killing me. I guess that it was because I had only just figured out that I loved him.

Suddenly a letter flew in through the window. Puck and I had been sending letters ever since the first letter.

I guessed that Puck really was growing up because they had evolved into love letters. Yes the trickster king was sending LOVE LETTERS! If I had heard that a week ago I would have laughed but not now.

This one said: Hey Sabrina I miss you! I miss the way your long beautiful hair cascades down your back and the way that you're gorgeous blue eyes pierce me when you look at me. I love you.

-Puck

Wow poetry! I would have thought that that was beyond Puck but it was pretty neat. I ran back up to my room, dinner could wait. And began to write.

Puck,

I love you too and miss you too but you'll be back soon. I was wondering are we dating or what? Miss you!

-Sabrina


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I'm back! I'm going to kill Puck pretty soon. Maybe in this chapter so say goodbye right now. Unless you cheer me up with reviews.

Chapter two

Until death do us part…too bad we didn't even get to say that yet.

___________________________________________Puck pov

Finally it was the eighth day I was finally taking the test. In eight hours I would see Sabrina again. I couldn't wait I felt like I wasn't growing up again. I was busy taking my written exam. I thought that I was doing pretty well.

How do you make a seduction potion?

__________________ +____________= seduction.

There was a lot of stuff like that and I was done within ten minutes. Then there was the practical test I had to cast several spells giggle, tongue tying, blinding ect. Then I had to do hand to hand combat. Baba Yaga beat me in the end but I put up a good fight. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! I felt like singing. Were going to see Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina! Wheeeeeee! I got into the car and Baba stepped on the gas pedal. In another 5 hours we were there. Sabrina was waiting outside the house. Oh joy to the world! (X-mas is coming couldn't resist!) I hopped out of the car before it had come to a stop. I ran up to her and we kissed and we kissed. I never wanted to break apart but Jake made us so that he could say hello to me. We walked into the house hand in hand smiling ridiculously. Sabrina and I walked up the stairs into her room.

"I missed you." She whispered. "I missed you too. I whispered back. I pulled her onto the bed and we kissed more passionately than we had ever kissed before. I eventually got control of the kiss but Sabrina put up a good fight. We must have made out for at least an hour. Finally we broke apart and walked downstairs. Daphne was waiting with a smirk on her face and a note in her hand. "Puck, Baba wants to meet you at her house and if I asked would you tell me what you've been doing up there? She said deviously. We both lit up red. Daphne chuckled.

3 hors later at Baba's house

I walked into Baba's and immediately felt that something was wrong. I was right. When I walked inside ropes shot out from the walls and wrapped around me. I screamed like a girl. Baba stepped out from the shadows. "Can you get me out from these?" I asked. Baba cackled and answered "No I actually intend to kill you."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked. "Okay I'll tell you what's going to happen." "These ropes are magic and they suck your magic out I need that magic to sustain my life force so I take your magic out of the ropes and you die." "Happy?" "NO!" I answered. I already felt weak and the pain was getting worse. Worse. Worse. My scream pierced the air. I wanted it to stop. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

! Please make it stop. Make it stop! Makeitstop! !!!!!!!!!!! That was better, it was stopping. Slowly fading to nothing. And then I was floating.

Sabrina pov

Puck's scream pierced the darkness. I immediately ran out of the door not stopping to tell anyone where I was going. I ran to Baba Yaga's. I ran up the steps to find…I screamed. Pucks dead body was lying on the ground. PUCK!!!!!!!!!!!

How was that? I thought that it was better than the other chapters. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Yes I killed him! Bwahahaha! (Rubs hands together)

I might bring him back. Then again… well I won't spoil it. Read on!

Chapter7

Dead!

___________________________________________no ones pov

There are five stages of this kind of thing. No.1 is denial. No.2 is acceptance. No.3 is shock. No.4 is crying. Then it's denial again. Sabrina was in No.5 but still crying. "Puck no! NO! No Puck, Puck, Puck. After a few hours she dragged Puck's body back to the house crying the entire time.

When she got back Granny was waiting outside. She called "Sabrina what happened?" And ran to Puck and wept over him as if he were her own son.

___________________________________________TWO DAYS OF MOURNING LATER.-

Spov

Why Puck why? I can't believe he's gone. I just can't live without him. I just want my pain to stop. Uncle Jake had gone to find who had murdered Puck two days ago. Baba Yaga had done it obviously but no one else thought so. Wait… hang on…I know how to make it stop. It suddenly seemed so simple. Of course she would just follow Puck wherever he had gone. She just had to find something to do it with. Wait there was a sword hanging over Granny's bed wasn't there? She ran to Granny's room and grabbed the sword hanging up on the rack over Granny's bed. Okay deep breaths. They're you're last. Then she aimed it over her heart and stabbed. Oh God it hurt! Blood began to pour out of her chest. Then I began to get dizzy. I was floating. Then she heard a scream and tried to focus on the fading world. It was Daphne. She was standing in the doorway. Looking at me. Dying.


End file.
